


Sunrise and Sunset

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is So Done, F/F, Kara is not Naive and Innocent, Kara loves messing with Alex, Poor Alex - Freeform, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara is very happy and wants to share the good news with Alex. Or scar her for life, one of the two. :) Set in Season 2-ish.





	Sunrise and Sunset

“Hey, Alex.” Kara spoke as she walked into Alex's apartment, smiling.  
Alex looked up and smiled. “Hello, Kara, you seem very much in a good mood.”

“Yes, I am! Last night Lena introduced me to something called Tossing the Salad and it was so much fun!” Kara smiled.

Alex blinked a few times and then groaned. “Kara! I did not need to know that!”  
“What?” Kara asked innocently.

Alex groaned. “I'm glad you liked that, but I didn't need to know about her tongue there!”  
Kara smirked. “Okay, fair enough. I'll go back to pretending to be innocent and naïve.”

“Please don't do that either.” Alex groaned. “I know you love messing with me, but geez.”  
“Exactly! It's fun!” Kara grinned.

“Let's not make me keep up the hard drinking.” Alex groaned.  
Kara smirked. “We need to talk about your Alcoholism.” 

“Oh, bite me!” Alex groaned.  
“That would be dangerous.” Kara smirked.  
Alex groaned. “You do love Lena, and I'm glad for that, but I really don't need to know these things!”

“Okay. I won't tell you. Besides, It's not like it's anything weird! I don't produce waste!” Kara grinned.  
“Yes, Ms. Hogged the bathroom in the morning.” Alex smirked.

Kara grinned. “Yep. Just to mess with you! I was a little mean back then, and I could mimic sounds.”

“Right, well, you and Lena have fun, I'm going to go get drunk.” Alex groaned.  
“It's noon, Alex.” Kara laughed.

“Okay, fine. Look, you and Lena, have fun. Just, please, don't tell me about this type of stuff.” Alex groaned.  
“Okay, Alex. Maggie would find this hilarious.” Kara grinned.

“Yes, she would.” Alex groaned, trying not to blush at memories of Maggie's tongue in interesting places.

“Well, I'm off to see Maggie then!” Kara grinned and rushed off.  
Alex groaned and banged her head against the desk. “Why do you do this to me, Kara?”

&^&

“Hey there, little Danvers.” Maggie smiled as Kara walked through her front door like it wasn't even there by phasing through it. Maggie had jumped half a foot the first time Kara did that, but she had grown used to Kara's wild antics at times.  
Kara grinned. “I wanted to tell you that Lena introduced me to something called Tossing the Salad last night.” 

Maggie laughed. “Wow. Okay did not expect Lena to be into that.”  
“It was great!” Kara smiled. “I mean, whew.”

Maggie snickered. “I'm guessing you told Alex this first to mess with her, right?”  
“Yes!” Kara grinned. “It's fun to mess with my sister sometimes.”  
“Oh, I totally understand that.” Maggie smiled. 

“Yeah. So, I had to come tell you too.” Kara smiled.  
“You're pretty wild, little Danvers. I hope not too many people learn that.” Maggie chuckled.

&^&

Lena looked up as Alex walked into her office.  
“Lena Luthor, please tell Kara to stop telling me what you and her do in the bedroom!” Alex groaned.

Lena grinned. “Oh, dear.”  
“Please.” Alex groaned.  
“Okay, I'll tell Kara she's not allowed to have any fun.” Lena grinned.

Alex groaned and left, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Alex. Kara really just loves messing with her.  
> Maggie can understand Kara wanting to do that.


End file.
